


Among the Witches

by septimalShenanigans



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Homestuck, Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2011-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septimalShenanigans/pseuds/septimalShenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Achieving God Tier can be rather frightening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Among the Witches

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble brought to you by Nyquil and my predilection for indulging absurd panfandom myth-arcs.

There’s a moment between, after you die and before you come back charged with power, in which your consciousness explodes across reality and the smallness of all that you know is brilliantly vast.

When a dead dream self and a First Guardian merged into her, Jade saw far more than the others.

It was too terrifying. Then, there were flowers everywhere: her flowers, and roses, and sun-bright lilies too.

Other Witches of Space. A princess from a broken fairy tale. A martyred remnant of her kind. They said nothing—only nodded.

She was not ready. But she had her purpose.


End file.
